ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking by Crystal: Guide by Littledarc
Category:Guides Category:Cooking Why I made this guide I made this guide while I was farming and getting a lot of crystals. I wanted to cook with them, but there wasn't a way to look up cooking by crystal so here it is. Hopefully you will find good use of it. It is sorted by level and crystal. All recipes with ranged levels (78-79) will take the higher of the levels. All recipes followed by **** have a sub craft. While I appreciate the thought, please do not edit this guide. Littledarc Level -- Yogurt Level -- Deepbed Soil**** Level 23 Goblin Chocolate Level 31 Anchovy Level 41 Apple Vinegar Level 41 Salmon Roe Level 50 Grape Juice Level 54 Carp Sushi Level 60 Yagudo Drink Level 61 Stone Cheese Level 69 Adamantoise Soup Level 74 Chalaimbille Level 86 Marron Glace Level 92 Flint Caviar Level 99 Cursed Beverage Level 1 Love Chocolate**** Level 8 Salmon Sub Sandwich Level 9 Pet Food Alpha Biscuit Level 11 Sairui-Ran**** Level 19 Pet Food Beta Biscuit Level 29 Insect Ball Level 29 Pet Food Gamma Biscuit Level 31 Sardine Ball Level 32 Beverage Barrel**** Level 33 Trout Ball Level 35 Meatball Level 39 Cotton Tofu**** Level 39 Pet Food Delta Biscuit Level 43 Antacid**** Level 49 Pet Food Epsilon Biscuit Level 50 Crab Sushi Level 52 Crayfish Ball Level 55 Shrimp Sushi Level 55 Orange Tank**** Level 58 Tentacle Sushi Level 59 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit Level 66 Apple Tank**** Level 64 Salmon Sushi Level 64 Octopus Sushi Level 67 Ikra Gunkan Level 70 Squid Sushi Level 72 Bream Sushi Level 76 Pear Tank**** Level 77 Tuna Sushi Level 81 Tavnazian Taco Level 84 Sole Sushi Level 85 Pamama Tank**** Level 88 Crimson Jelly Level 89 Fin Sushi Level 93 Coeurl Sub Level 93 Dorado Sushi Level 93 Urchin Sushi Level 95 Persikos Tank**** Level -- Simit Level -- Yayla Corbasi Level -- Pogaca Level -- Cilbir Level 2 Roasted Corn Level 4 Salted Hare Level 4 Sweet Lizard Level 4 Hard-Boiled Egg Level 5 Pebble Soup Level 6 Grilled Hare Level 6 Hard-Boiled Egg Level 8 Cheese Sandwich Level 9 Boiled Crayfish Level 14 Army Biscuit Level 14 Tortilla Level 16 Roast Mushroom Level 17 Roast Mutton Level 18 Pea Soup Level 19 Lik Kabob Level 19 Roast Carp Level 21 Roast Pipira Level 21 Soy Milk Level 22 Baked Popoto Level 23 Baked Apple Level 23 Peperoncino Level 24 Puls Level 25 Roast Coffee Beans Level 25 Roasted Almond Level 25 Vegetable Soup Level 26 Vegetable Gruel Level 27 Boiled Crab Level 27 Zoni Level 28 Vegetable Gruel Level 29 Dhalmel Steak Level 29 Smoked Salmon**** Level 31 Rice Ball Level 32 Acorn Cookie Level 32 Fire Biscuit Level 32 Pepper Biscuit Level 32 Roast Trout Level 33 Nebimonite Bake Level 33 Ortolana Level 34 Black Bread Level 34 Iron Bread Level 35 Mushroom Soup Level 36 Cherry Macaron Level 36 Butter Crepe Level 36 Maple Cake Level 37 Bloody Chocolate Level 37 Bubble Chocolate Level 38 Jack-o'-Lantern Level 38 Meat Mithkabob Level 39 Balik Sandvici Level 40 Melanzane Level 40 Marinara Pizza Level 40 Sutlac Level 41 Salmon Rice Ball Level 41 Windurst Taco Level 43 Cherry Muffin Level 44 White Bread Level 44 Menemen Level 45 Goulash Level 45 Tomato Soup Level 46 Sugar Rusk Level 46 Vongole Rosso Level 46 Orange Cake Level 47 Green Curry Bun Level 47 Cinna-cookie Level 47 Mont Blanc Level 48 Chocolate Crepe Level 48 Apple Pie Level 48 Tomato Soup Level 49 Cinna-cookie Level 49 Fish Mithkabob Level 49 Garlic Cracker Level 50 Apple Pie Level 50 Margherita Pizza Level 51 Bretzel Level 51 Sis Kebabi Level 51 Loach Slop Level 52 Batagreen Sautee Level 52 Mille Feuille Level 53 Bretzel Level 53 Eel Kabob Level 53 Coffee Muffin Level 54 Icecap Rolanberry Level 55 Yellow Curry Bun Level 55 Beaugreen Saute Level 55 Egg Soup Level 56 Coffee Macaron Level 56 Carbonara Level 56 Pumpkin Cake Level 56 Pamama Tart Level 57 Pot-au-feu Level 57 Zaru Soba Level 57 Chai Level 57 Egg Soup Level 58 Bataquiche Level 58 Ginger Cookie Level 58 Ic Pilav Level 59 Dried Mugwort**** Level 59 Goblin Mushpot Level 59 Spicy Cracker Level 60 Ham and Cheese Crepe Level 60 Ginger Cookie Level 60 Pepperoni Pizza Level 60 Green Quiche Level 61 Goblin Bread Level 61 Seafood Stewpot Level 62 Melon Pie Level 63 Balik Sis Level 63 Sausage**** Level 64 Blackened Frog Level 64 Melon Pie Level 65 Black Curry Bun yel Level 65 Bison Steak Level 65 Irmik Helvasi Level 65 Konigskuchen Level 65 Pumpkin Soup Level 65 Ratatouille Level 66 Chocolate Rusk Level 66 Colored Egg Level 66 Nero di Seppia Level 66 Sausage Roll Level 67 Raisin Bread Level 68 Colored Egg Level 68 Herb Quus Level 68 Imperial Coffee Level 68 Shrimp Cracker Level 68 Anchovy Pizza Level 69 Gateau aux Fraises Level 69 Mutton Tortilla Level 70 Dhalmel Stew Level 70 San d'Orian Tea Level 71 Crab Stewpot Level 71 Eyeball Soup Level 71 Turtle Soup Level 72 Pear Crepe Level 72 Red Curry Bun Level 72 Boiled Cockatrice Level 72 Marinara Level 73 Salmon Meuniere Level 74 Fish and Chips Level 74 Mushroom Risotto Level 75 Kohlrouladen Level 75 Dhalmel Pie Level 75 Yogurt Cake Level 75 Patlican Salata Level 76 Kitron Macaron Level 76 Tonno Rosso Level 76 Green Curry Level 76 Rarab Meatball Level 76 Navarin Level 77 Sopa Pez Blanco Level 77 Whitefish Stew Level 78 Blackened Newt Level 78 Buche au Chocolat**** Level 78 Goblin Pie Level 79 Blackened Newt Level 79 Chocomilk Level 79 Herb Crawler Eggs Level 80 Orange Kuchen Level 80 Shallops Tropicale Level 80 Witch Nougat Level 81 Karni Yarik Level 81 Shark Fin Soup Level 81 Cream Puff Level 82 Beef Stewpot Level 82 Boiled Tuna Head Level 83 Bass Meuniere Level 83 Chamomile Tea Level 83 Pescatora Level 84 Mushroom Crepe Level 84 Bream Risotto Level 84 Pepperoni**** Level 84 Steamed Catfish Level 85 Hellsteak Level 85 Pumpkin Pie Level 85 Yellow Curry Level 85 Boscaiola Level 85 Jack-o'-Pie Level 86 Coconut Rusk Level 86 Mushroom Stew Level 86 Chocolate Cake Level 87 Seafood Stew Level 88 Coeurl Sautee Level 89 Black Pudding Level 89 Royal Omelette Level 90 Lebkuchen House Level 90 Rolanberry Pie Level 91 Angler Stewpot Level 91 Salmon Croute Level 91 Meatloaf Level 92 Mushroom Saute Level 93 Flounder Meuniere Level 94 Black Curry Level 94 Hedgehog Pie Level 94 Tonosama Rice Ball Level 95 Dragon Steak Level 94 Rabbit Pie Level 95Hydra Kofte Level 95 Rice Dumpling**** Level 96 Arrabbiata Level 96 Brain Stew Level 97 Sea Bass Croute Level 97 Humpty Dumpty Effigy**** Level 98 Dragon Soup Level 99 Sweet Rice Cake Level 100 Red Curry Level -- Ayran Level 2 Dried Berry Level 11 Dried Date Level 13 Dried Marjoram**** Level 20 Selbina Butter Level 26 Meat Jerky Level 36 Buffalo Jerky Level 45 Bavarois Level 46 Pickled Herring Level 55 Cherry Bavarois Level 56 Mulsum Level 62 Snoll Gelato**** Level 31 Salmon Eggs Level 82 Emperor Roe Level -- Cunning Brain Broth Level -- Dancing Herbal Broth Level 2 Foulweather Frog Level 2 Worm Paste Level 3 Carrot Broth Level 4 Honeyed Egg Level 7 Herbal Broth Level 8 Shadow Apple Level 8 Speed Apple Level 8 Stamina Apple Level 10 Orange Juice Level 11 Carrion Broth Level 11 Herb Paste Level 15 Bug Broth Level 20 Apple Juice Level 21 Vegetable Paste Level 21 Salsa Level 28 Meat Broth Level 28 Pomodoro Sauce Level 30 Pineapple Juice Level 31 Carrot Paste Level 37 Fish Broth Level 40 Melon Juice Level 42 Pie Dough Level 42 Pizza Dough Level 43 Fish Broth Level 43 Tomato Juice Level 44 Spaghetti Level 45 Fish Broth Level 45 Soba Noodles Level 51 Orange au Lait Level 52 Grasshopper Broth Level 53 Lethe Consomme Level 58 Mole Broth Level 62 Marinara Sauce Level 62 Apple au Lait Level 63 Mole Broth Level 63 Blood Broth Level 64 Lethe Potage Level 67 Antica Broth Level 72 Pear au Lait Level 73 Blood Broth Level 81 Goblin Drink Level 81 Pamama au Lait Level 82 Goblin Drink Level 87 Antica Broth Level 90 Vampire Juice Level 91 Persikos au Lait Level 100 Cursed Soup Level -- Wool Grease Level 3 Peeled Crayfish Level 7 Peeled Lobster Level 11 Sliced Sardine Level 12 Honey Level 13 Sliced Cod Level 15 Slice of Bluetail Level 17 Slice of Carp Level 22 White Honey Level 36 Windurst Salad Level 75 Celerity Salad Level 82 Mushroom Salad Level 92 Tavnazian Salad Level 98 Nopales Salad